Cam Friendship
The Cam Friendship is the platonic pairing of Carly and Sam (' C'/arly and S/'am' ). Carly and Sam have been best friends since they were eight years old, and it is a major component of the show. A good portion of storylines focus on the development of their friendship. Their unbreakable bond is a force to be reckoned with. Many fans celebrate this wonderful and dynamic friendship, while respectfully disagreeing with others that there is any romantic attraction between the two (see: Cam Relationship). Throughout the series, Carly has acted as a moral guardian for Sam, as Sam's mother appears to have poor parenting skills. Carly lends Sam her clothes and feeds Sam more than her mother does. Carly loves Sam for who she is, but will put her foot down when Sam goes too far. Carly is the only person who can control Sam's aggressive and sometimes criminal-behavior. As revealed in iChristmas, Sam would have wound up in a juvenile detention center if it weren't for Carly's moral guidance. Although some may disagree, Carly also would be affected adversely as well if she never became friends with Sam. The episode iChristmas also shows that if Carly and Sam weren't friends, Carly would have a considerably boring life (i.e., she'd date Nevel Papperman and iCarly wouldn't exist). This seems to ring true throughout the entire series of the show. In their friendship, Sam's always been the humorous, daring one, and her free-spirited nature seems to bring spontaneity and fun to Carly's otherwise normal life. In terms of this aspect, their relationship is balanced and not one-sided as some would think. Carly and Sam's friendship is one of a few canon pairings on the show. It is the main friendship on the show. Remember, this page is only for the friendship aspect of Carly and Sam. Background Carly and Sam met when they were eight years old, after Sam tried to steal her tuna sandwich. When Carly refused to give it up, Sam took it. Carly retaliated, and this impressed Sam. She tells Carly that she's "alright", and Carly allows her to sit with her at lunch. Eight years later, they are still friends to this day, and their friendship continues to grow stronger. Regular friendship interaction *Carly usually doesn't scold Sam when she picks on Freddie, sometimes even taking part in pranking Freddie. *Carly and Sam always make up after fights with a hug. *Both of them have moments where they can tell what the other is about to say and stops them. *Both console each other when necessary. Examples of Cam Friendship Season 1 Moments iPilot *Carly takes the blame for Sam's prank on Miss Briggs so she won't have to face expulsion. *Sam lets Carly drag her by the hair in the hallway without retaliation, whereas typically, with anyone else, she would respond with equal aggression. *Carly also holds back on aggression towards Sam: : Carly: "You know, anybody but me would punch you right in the head." : Sam: "Which is why you're my best friend!" : Carly: "Good to know...now why are you mine?" : Sam: "Because I'm a lovable person!" (Pushes a kid into a locker) *Sam and Carly make jokes after some of the contestants perform, and they both agree on which performances were good or really awful. *Carly and Sam humor themselves by talking about Mrs. Briggs' "pointy" boobs. *Sam invites herself to spend the night at Carly´s apartment. *Sam and Carly fall asleep on the Shay's couch while watching television together. *Sam agrees to do iCarly even though it falls under the category of "work". *"Nice Hat!" Carly compliments Sam. "Back at ya!" Sam compliments Carly. iWant More Viewers *Carly gives Freddie one more squirt with the discipline water the first time around than she gives to Sam. *Sam and Carly, at Sam's suggestion, team up together against Freddie and Spencer to earn more viewers. iDream of Dance *Carly grabs some of Sam's turkey bacon while she is eating breakfast in class. Even though Miss Briggs demands they put it away, Sam later sneaks Carly a slice of bacon again. Sam sharing, especially meat, is a big deal. *Carly is concerned about if Sam and her mom are fighting when she tells her "No way can I be around my mom right now." *Sam indirectly compliments Carly for adding a lemon to her tea glass. iLike Jake *Sam trades lockers several times so she can have a locker closer to Carly's. *Sam creates a situation that helps break the ice so Jake can talk to Carly. *While Carly is talking to Jake, Sam looks on with approval. *Sam supports Carly as she pursues the hottest boy in school. *Sam and Carly exchange friendly Jake banter in the elevator. *Carly drags Sam away from Freddie by the arm to discuss her feelings. *After they see Jake kissing his ex-girlfriend Sam is willing to be "back-up" for Carly. iWanna Stay With Spencer * Sam wants something to remember Carly by when she tells them she's moving to Yakima. *Carly and Sam hug goodbye while wearing very sad expressions. iNevel *Sam is excited for Carly when they find out Nevel wants to interview her for his review website. *When Carly finds out Nevel is a kid instead of a grown man and is creeped out by this, she calls Sam. *Sam tries to calm Carly down when she worries about Nevel giving her a bad review. iSpy a Mean Teacher *Carly calls Sam when her and Freddie are stuck in Miss Briggs home. *Sam attempts to distract Miss Briggs so Carly and Freddie can escape her house. iWill Date Freddie *Carly and Sam laugh about Freddie's rule about his posture. *Sam and Carly spy on Freddie´s first date while enjoying a bowl of berries. *Carly asks for Sam´s help to confront Freddie about him quitting iCarly. *Sam encourages Carly to vent her frustrations about Freddie's girlfriend Valerie. *Sam tells Carly about Valerie trying to ruin iCarly without hesitation. *Sam tells Freddie how important he is to iCarly because Carly tells her to do so. Sam herself seems disgusted by the thought of being nice to Freddie. iWant a World Record *Carly jokes that the World Records book is Sam's favorite because it has top-notch freaks, mutants and psychos, all the things Sam likes. *Carly makes the World-Record-supervisor bring Sam an autograph of the world´s fattest priest. iRue the Day *Neither Sam nor Carly understand Freddie's long explanation of how to hack into Nevel's computer, and they both say "What?" simultaneously. iPromise Not to Tell *Sam tries to comfort Carly after Mr. Devlin gives her a B, even suggesting revenge. *Sam changes Carly's grade so she would get what she deserves. *Carly and Sam have their own way of making a promise; the 'ankle swear'. *Carly doesn't tell on Sam, although it would save her and Freddie a lot of trouble. *When Carly broke her promise, Sam says "What kind of world do we live in, where the ankle shake means nothing anymore" in a concerned, but not angry, tone. *When Sam sees how bad Carly feels about her changed grade, she turns herself in to Principal Franklin. iAm Your Biggest Fan *Carly asks Spencer if Sam can stay over after Sam asks to stay because she feels uncomfortable being home with her mom when she tries out her new bikinis. iHeart Art *Carly encourages Sam to insult Freddie once to get rid of her "withdrawal symptoms", although she suggested Sam should be nicer to Freddie in the first place. iHate Sam's Boyfriend *Sam shoos away Freddie to talk to Carly about Jonah. *Carly encourages Sam to ask Jonah out because "he makes chicken noises, and bothers other children. He's perfect for you!" *Carly is the main person to encourage Sam to ask out Jonah. *Carly is smiling when Sam goes to put cheese down Gibby's pants and closes her locker for her. *Carly makes Freddie talk to Jonah about Sam. *Carly doesn´t want to tell Sam about Jonah trying to kiss her because she doesn´t want to hurt Sam's feelings. iHatch Chicks *Sam lets Carly steal her jerky and use it as negotiation with Duke the wrestler. Sam takes her meat very seriously. Carly is the only person who could so much as LOOK at Sam's meat and survive. * Carly and Sam use teamwork twice, to retrieve a chick from the drain and to retrieve a chick from the ceiling ledge in the studio. Sam is concerned for Carly's safety on the beam *Carly doesn't have to be able to see Sam to know when she is grinning about the baby chick pecking her finger. Demonstrates how well they know each others quirks. iDon't Want to Fight *Sam and Carly clicked when they first met. *Carly gets Sam a t-shirt for the five year anniversary of when they first met, and Sam gets Carly Cuttlefish concert tickets. *Carly is deeply hurt when Sam gives away her present. *Sam reveals that the only reason that she gave away Carly's present is so that she and Carly could hang out together. *Though she says otherwise, Sam looks guilty when Tureen reveals that she went to the Cuttlefish concert with Sam. *Sam gets very teary when Freddie tells her and Carly why they should be friends again; showing that she does have a soft side to her. iPromote Techfoots *Sam lets her personal chef make a sandwich for Carly, but not for Freddie. *When the company owners of the Techfoots attempt to pay the iCarly trio with a check, Sam demands they pay them in cash. After they buyout iCarly's contract, Carly makes the same request. *After buying Spencer a motorcycle, he decides to visit Canada for more of their "bacon" (really sliced ham), and Carly exclaims, "All ham is good ham!", a line Sam would not disagree with. iGot Detention *Sam picks Freddie's lock when Carly asks her to get something from it. *After Sam suggests kidnapping Mr.Howard:' ' : Carly: '''"What have I told you about kidnapping?" : '''Sam: "It's illegal and rude." : Carly: "Good girl." :* Carly obviously does not want Sam to get in trouble and is trying to convince her not to do bad things. iMight Switch Schools *Sam seems to be more worried about Carly leaving Ridgeway than Freddie. *It´s Sam´s plan to sabotage Carly´s interview with the headmistress. She obviously can´t stand the thought of living without Carly. iFence *Carly didn´t introduce Sam to the Dorfmans because she likes her. *Carly wants Sam to stay with her while the Dorfmans visit. *Carly tells Sam to read her book. Sam replies, "Yes mother..." iCarly Saves TV *Carly asks Sam's opinion first before agreeing to work for the TV network. *Carly wants to quit the show as soon as the head producer decides to fire Sam. *Carly defends Sam, asserting that it's Sam's nature to be pushy and aggressive. iWin a Date *Sam is less angry about going on a date with Reuben when she finds out that Carly set her up on a date with him, not Freddie. *Carly reveals in this episode that she once helped Sam take care of her mother when she was sick. iHave a Lovesick Teacher *Sam protests when Carly is given an F on a test that she never took. Season 2 Moments iSaw Him First *Sam gives Carly iced tea, with a whole lemon in playfulness. *Carly asks for Sam´s opinion when she wants to ask Shane out. *In the extended version, Carly asks Sam to slap her, and Sam does it. It was taken out probably because it's out of character for Sam to slap Carly. *Sam doesn't slap Carly hard. *When Sam tells Carly that Shane said she had a cute nose, Carly agrees. *Sam clutches onto Carly when Shane falls down the elevator. iStage an Intervention *Sam and Carly both tease Freddie about "Consuela´s revenge". *Carly gives in to Sam's pleading and helps her clean her room. *Sam puts thought into helping Spencer out when Carly is worried about him. She suggests him facing Sasha Striker in Pak Rat. *Sam and Carly support Spencer when a client picks up one of his sculptures. *Carly warns Sam to send the chain letter email so she doesn't get bad luck like Freddie. *Sam tells Carly she was responsible for Freddie´s "bad luck". iOwe You * When Sam asks for money, Carly gives her $20, more than Freddie, which shows how Carly cares about Sam's safety. *Carly is less angry about Sam always borrowing money than Freddie. *Sam says that her punishment is usually lessened when Carly's in the principal's office with her, and that Carly reminds the principal that she isn't all that bad. *Carly tries to get Sam out of trouble when Sam is called to the principal's office. *Carly hugs Sam to calm her down, while having an emotional breakdown. *Carly isn't mad when Sam spends the money she owes Carly and Freddie on a trampoline. iHurt Lewbert *Carly somewhat shares Sam's interest in creepy videos; when Sam asks her if she wants to see Lewbert get his wart blown off in slow motion, she's slightly grossed out, but says "Full screen, please." *Sam and Carly try to calm Freddie down when he fears Lewbert will be his new stepdad and they help him shoo Lewbert away. iGo to Japan *Carly doesn´t scold Sam once, neither when she throws an apple at Freddie with full force nor when she flicks a spoon of pudding into his eye. She even implies it´s Freddie´s fault when she says he should have asked for a muffin. *Sam wants to stay with Carly instead of staying at home with her sick mom. *Sam gives a pep talk to Carly and Freddie when they begin to doubt their chances of winning the iWeb Awards. *Carly jokes that they are going to Canada. Sam hopes that they are not going to France because she doesn't like French people for some reason. *Carly and Sam jump out of the airplane together holding hands. *Sam takes care of the problem when Henri ( and his "poopet" ) interrupts Carly. She throws his puppets so that Henri get out of Carly's way. *Sam and Carly are comfortable sharing a bed. *Carly and Sam don't want Freddie´s mom to share a room with them. *Carly immediately gives Sam a Fatcake and pats her when Sam realizes they slept through breakfast and lunch. *Carly doesn't leave Sam behind when they get lost and Sam stops walking and Carly comes back and grabs her arm and drags her along. *Sam and Carly both try to get the japanese people to understand them. iPie *Carly is unfazed when Sam slept over without permission, and is concerned when Sam says she fell down the stairs. *Carly lets Sam borrow her clothes, but not her underwear. *Neither Carly nor Sam think Freddie is funny. iChristmas *Carly is upset to learn that she wouldn't be friends with Sam in the first place if Spencer was born "normal" *Carly wants to know what happens to Sam. *Had Sam not been friends with Carly, she wouldn't have a moral guardian and a best friend. *Sam doesn't get visitors in the juvenile detention center, but Carly visits her and she seems not to mind even though she doesn't know Carly at the time. *Carly knows random things about Sam so she could jog Sam's memory. *Sam is happy when Carly hugs her, even though she is confused why she's being hugged. iKiss *Sam says to open the door twice before she breaks it, implying that she didn't want to have to break open Carly's door. *Sam feels bad after Carly comes down on her for embarrassing Freddie online where everyone knows his big secret. *Carly stops the web show to tell Sam that she's impressed that Sam tells the viewers to back off on Freddie. iRocked the Vote *Though Carly usually is against it, Sam and her encourage violence when singing star Wade Collins takes advantage of iCarly and irritates everyone. iMeet Fred *Sam and Carly like the videos Fred makes. *Carly and Sam both want Freddie to say Fred is funny. iLook Alike *Carly jokes that Jackson Colt could teach Sam a whole bunch of new ways to hurt people. iMake Sam Girlier *Carly wants to make a special party for Sam and obsesses a bit over making it perfect. *Carly toasts Sam first on her birthday party. *Since Carly knows Sam likes Pete, she invites him to Sam's party. *Straight-A student Carly doesn´t care about being late for class, because she would rather figure out what's bothering Sam . *Carly tries to justify Sam's personality as being lovable and vicious, like her rabid cat Frothy. *Carly helps Sam change her image. *Carly makes Freddie act as Sam's date. *Carly studies some of Pete's habits to help Sam get a date with him. *When Sam wants to beat up Jocelyn at school, Carly discourages her. Later, Sam beats up Jocelyn after Carly tells her to "rip her head off." Carly is the only person who could control Sam merely through words. iGo Nuclear *When both Carly and Freddie get a D- on their projects, Sam feels more sorry for Carly than Freddie. iDate a Bad Boy *As soon as Spencer goes to take a shower, Carly sneaks on the computer to email Sam about Griffin after she got in trouble. *Sam and Carly share friendly banter over how hot Carly's new boyfriend is. *Sam comforts Carly about Griffin while Freddie laughs in triumph. *Sam and Carly both make fun of Griffin's addiction to his Pee Wee Babies. iMust Have Locker 239 *Carly laughs when Sam bites her stuffed pig, Mr.Piggles. *Sam asks about where Carly is before the winner of locker 239 is announced. *Sam tells Freddie that she missed having a locker next to Carly iReunite With Missy *At first, Carly's excuse not to go on a helicopter ride is because she's going to the meat festival with Sam. *Sam tells Carly it's ok for her to go hang out with Missy. *Carly is willing to cancel the show when she sees that Sam is sick. *Carly makes soup for Sam after the show. *Carly tells Missy that Sam is her only best friend. iTwins *Carly tries to calm Sam down because of Melanie's visit *Carly knows what kind of pattern Sam hates (Men in stripes). *Sam and Carly spend time together hitting a balloon with tennis racquets. *They both hate the letter "Q" iFight Shelby Marx *When Carly is worried that Shelby might hurt her, Sam reassures her that she won't. *Sam supports Carly's decision not to fight Shelby. *Carly never punishes Sam for getting her in a serious jam with Shelby at the press conference. Season 3 Moments iThink They Kissed *Carly takes Sam to the dentist when her tooth falls out. *Carly plays along when Sam is disoriented from the laughing gas. *Sam plays with Carly's hair while on laughing gas and Carly doesn't seen to mind. *Sam makes kissing noises at Carly. *Carly is hurt that Sam didn't tell her that she kissed Freddie. *Sam tries to reassure Carly that she and Freddie didn't make out behind her back. *Sam promises to no longer keep secrets from Carly. iCook *When Ricky Flame wrestles Carly, all she says is "Sam" and nods, and Sam beats him in a match. iSpeed Date *Sam waits for Carly so she can tell her if Nate is going to the dance with her, even though Sam could care less about the dance. *Sam tweets about Carly spitting in Nate's eye. *Sam tries to help Carly get a date for the dance. *Sam playfully pokes Carly in an attempt to get her out of her bad mood. *Sam asks Gibby out because Carly guilted her into it. iCarly Awards *Carly and Sam imitate bad award show hosts and exchange intentionally lame jokes throughout the web cast. *They both interrupt the winners whenever they try to make a speech. iHave my Principals *Carly decides to go along with Sam's idea to make the new principals look bad. iFind Lewbert's Lost Love *Carly and Sam enter the lobby singing the same song. *Carly knows exactly how Sam managed to suck all the filling out of her cupcakes. *When Carly is being chased by Marta, she calls for Sam's help and Sam hits Marta with a pineapple. iMove Out *Carly and Sam find it humorous when Freddie's mom scolds him. *The girls try to get Freddie's mom on camera while shooting iCarly because they believe it'll be embarrassing and funny. *Carly notes that Sam's time in picking the lock to open the petographer's studio is her personal best. *Carly tries to vandalize the pet studio, but is nervous about it, and Sam is understanding of this. *Carly is worried about Sam's whereabouts when she doesn't return with them. iQuit iCarly *Sam helps move a car when Carly asks her to. *Carly yells at Sam to get inside before she jumps on the platform. Sam tells Carly to go inside when Carly comes on the platform. *Sam saves Carly when she is about to fall off the scaffold, and vice a versa with Sam. *When they make up after the scaffold incident, they embrace each other and cry; not only because their lives were in danger, but also because they feel very bad about how much they injured each other emotionally. iSaved Your Life *Carly playfully gives Sam a noogie and agrees that Sam is a lot of fun after Sam makes a grammatical error. *When Carly tells Sam she kissed Freddie, Sam doesn't get angry. *Carly talks to Sam after she kisses Freddie. *Sam talks to Freddie when she knows her friend is not in her right state of mind. Usually the only times where Sam isn't abusing Freddie is when she's talking to him about Carly. *Sam shared her Bolivian bacon with Carly, and they both say "It changes you..." in the same mysterious tone. iWas a Pageant Girl *Carly agrees to enter the beauty pageant for Sam. *Although Carly says she feels "violated" by Sam, she doesn´t stay angry with her for long. *She also cheers Sam on when Sam decides to reenter the contest and acts like a proud mother would, especially during the introduction. iEnrage Gibby *Carly takes a page out of Sam's book and they sell one of Spencer's sculptures for $4,000: :Carly: Let's get some real money out of this guy. :Sam: (pats Carly´s head) Yeah that's my girl! *Carly has been known to be a bad liar, ( iPromise Not To Tell ) but she seems to have no problem when her and Sam lie to trick an art critic who gave Spencer a bad review. *At Carly's request, Sam goes to Gibby's house to convince him not to fight Freddie. iFix a Pop Star *While waiting for Ginger, Carly playfully messes with Sam shoelaces. *Both Carly and Sam are appalled at the notion that Ginger Fox at one point was considered hot. *Carly laughs a little when Sam disses Ginger Fox. iWon't Cancel the Show *Carly wants to know what happened after Freddie says Sam is in jail. *Carly doesn't tell the iCarly fans that Sam is in jail. iBelieve in Bigfoot *Sam takes the bullhorn from Carly and gives it to Freddie so Carly won´t get in trouble with Mrs. Briggs. *Sam and Carly look up Bigfoot together. *Carly mentions Sam's love of Robin Weiner's hotdogs as reason to go on a road trip. *For a snack, everyone gets hotdogs, and Carly agrees they're the best hotdogs ever, like Sam said. *Carly smiles when Sam tells her she's planning on trapping "a snack". iPsycho *Carly and Sam poke fun at Freddie's "natural" pose and make faces to mock him. *Both Carly and Sam know Freddie had to take certain precautions for his mom to let him go to Webicon. *Sam and Carly laugh and agree with a message from an iCarly viewer's parent who thinks Sam is a bad influence. *Sam isn't offended by the message when Carly reads it to her. *Carly starts to sing a campfire song she remembers from being at Nora's house, and Sam is the first to chime in and sing with her. iBeat the Heat *Carly smiles when Sam takes her paper and wipes her armpits with it, even when she says "Ew". *Sam and Carly exchange knowing looks when Freddie gets a text from Gibby's cousin Sabrina, and they both coo at him. *Carly knows that Sam is gonna smell her own armpits and suggests that she doesn't do it. Sam merely answers "You know I have to" and smiles. 'Season 4 Moments' iGot a Hot Room *At the beginning, where Gibby, Spencer, Freddie, Sam and T-Bo make Carly a little breakfast-surprise, Sam is the only person (except for Spencer) Carly hugs. *The hug with Spencer is a lot less enthusiastic than the one with Sam. *Sam consoles Carly after her room burns down. *She also offers Carly to stay at her house, although Carly doesn't warm to the idea. *Sam helps Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer remodel Carly's room and fix it. iSam's Mom *Carly is Sam´s only choice to move in with when she can´t stand her mom any more. *After Carly tells Sam off about being a bad roommate, Sam tries to do better (although she fails miserably) and makes Carly a sandwich when she comes home. *Carly becomes worried when Sam doesn't text her after a while and goes back to the therapist to bring her home. *When Carly first enters the therapy box, Sam is upset that Carly returned and now is stuck with them, and when her mom pipes in, she begins to defend Carly. *Carly calls Sam a horrible person, but then apologizes by saying that she was her best friend and she loved her, but she was a nightmare. *Sam tries to calm Carly down when she has a panic attack, and tries to speak with her mother because of her. iGet Pranky *Sam playfully eats a pickle, then eats one from Carly's hand. *Although Carly says she doesn't want to hear Sam's best prank, her face tells another story; she looks amused and slightly giggles. *After Carly pranks Sam and Freddie, Sam compliments Carly on pulling a good prank. *Carly and the others try to help Sam prank back Spencer. iSell Penny-Tees *Sam picks a scab off of Carly. *Carly gives Sam credit for thinking of selling the Penny Tee. *When Sam suggests they sell more Penny Tees, Carly agrees to it. *Sam and Carly do a little dance after Sam says "iCarly's in the Penny Tee bidness!!!" iDo *Sam drops her meatball when Carly tells her to. *Sam leans on Carly's shoulder when she describes her meat withdrawal, and Carly doesn't complain about it. *Sam encourages Carly to sing. *Sam enjoyed Carly singing Cam Friendship Quotes Carly: You know, anyone but me would punch you right in the head. Sam: Which is why you are my best friend. Carly: Good to know. Now why are you mine? Sam: Because I'm a lovable person!'' a kid into the lockers'' Sam: I am wearing this hideous shirt, because I got us these. out tickets Carly: Oh, my God! Sam: Yeah-huh. Carly: Cuttlefish tickets! Sam: Yeah, baby. Let it out! Carly: *screams* [ After Sam suggests kidnapping Mr.Howard ] Carly: '''What have I told you about kidnapping? '''Sam: It's illegal and rude. Carly: Good girl. Carly: That little- Sam: Say it! Carly: I don't like to say it. Spencer says it's not lady-like. Sam: Say it! Carly: That skunkbag! Sam: Feels good, doesn't it?! Carly: Yeah, it does! Sam: We're gonna go tell Freddie?! Carly: Yeah, we are! Sam: Can we get a smoothie first?! Carly: No, we cannot! Sam: the world record book This thing is full of top-notch freaks, mutants and psychos! Carly: All your favorite things! Sam: I know! Sam: Hey, can I sleep over tonight? Carly: You don't want to go home? Sam: Nah... When my mom buys a new bikini, she usually likes to wear it around the house for a few days to "break it in." If you're my friend, you won't make me look at that. Carly: You should ask him to hang out! Sam: Nah, a guy like that wouldn't want to hang out with someone like me. Carly: Why not? He makes chicken noises and bothers other children. He's perfect for you! Sam: I'm not going! Carly: Oh yes you are! You wanna know why? Sam: Why? Carly: Because when your mother got chicken pox, I helped you rub calamine lotion all over that woman... And those pox were everywhere'....'' '''Sam: You're a good friend.... Carly: Hey, I thought you were Freddie. Sam: If anyone else said that to me, I'd punch 'em in the mouth. Sam: Oh, man. I got another of those chain letter e-mails from Gibby. Carly: Well, you better forward it, or you'll have all kinds of bad luck, just like Freddie did. Sam: Freddie didn't have any bad luck. Carly: What are you talking about? Sam: I did all that stuff. Carly: What? Wait. His bike falling apart? Sam: I loosened some bolts. Carly: His laptop smoking? Sam: Shorted out the battery. Carly: The pink shorts? Sam: One red sock in his washing machine. Carly: Okay, what about the spider on his face? Sam: That was just lucky. Carly: And how would I know your mother has a tattoo on her foot? Sam: A tattoo of what? Carly: A foot! Sam: What's my favorite color? Carly: Brown. Sam: Why? Carly: It's the color of gravy! Sam: What do I wanna be when I grow up? Carly: An invisible ninja! Sam: ...wow... Carly: It's my fault you're in here. Sam: YOU'RE the one who called the cops?! Sam: Those Dingo people are dead! Carly: What are we going to do? Sam: We're gonna find them and kick them in their dingos! Sam: Let's shake 'em up. Carly: Woah woah woah, what is that? Sam: A sock full of butter. Carly: We're not just going to go in there and start hitting people with a big buttery sock! Sam: Fine, but if they deny stealing ideas from iCarly, I'm gonna get swingy with this thing! Carly: Not unless I say it's okay. Sam: May I get swingy? Carly: Yes. [Sam whacks a ''Totally Terry writer with a sock filled with butter ]'' Carly: I know you're upset, but hedge clippers are never the answer. Sam: Well... Carly: Never the answer! Sam: Don't let go! Carly: Why on Earth would I let go?! iCarly Fan: Okay, I dare Sam to get arrested. Carly: Nope, uh-uh. Sam: Been there, done that. room just burned down; Carly is about to cry Sam: Come here, kid. Carly It´s okay, Carls. If you want, you can stay with me and my mom. cries harder; Sam´s face says: "Dang, that was not the best thing to say." Cam Friendship Fanfiction More Than Anything by dreamswideopen. Sam´s thoughts during the goodbye scene in iWanna Stay With Spencer. Rated K''' Homeless Heart by wstrnplsr105. Sam sings for Carly after her room burned down. Rated '''K Sam's Blog by BreatheMe33. One of the best things my mom has ever done for me and trusts me there isn't a lot on that list was actually not something she planned. She was the reason me and Carly became best friends. Well, sorta. Rated K''' True Friend by supercrazy. A special tribute to our favorite best buds. Rated '''K Thanks For Taking Care of Me by SparkleHorse. Carly gets sick, Sam takes care of her. Slightly Cam. Rated K''' Brody Has Two Mommies by journaliar. “You know what, Sam? You are a dead beat dad!” Rated '''K+ Friendships Similar to Cam (Liley) Miley and Lily '( "Hannah Montana" )- Miley ( Carly ) is popular, while her friend Lily ( Sam ) is aggressive and picks on Oliver ( Freddie ). Lily also ends up dating Oliver ( Loliver/Seddie ). '''Raven and Chelsea '( "That's So Raven" )- Raven ( Carly ) is the fashionable main character, and her sidekick is Chelsea, ( Sam ) who is dimwitted at times, but shows her intelligence when least expected. 'Princess Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore and Carter Mason '( "Princess Protection Program )- Rosalinda ( Carly ) tries to help Carter ( Sam ) become girlier. '''Kimberly and Trini( "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" )- Trini is smart and does well in school, like Carly, but is a tomboy like Sam. Kimberly doesn't do that well in school, like Sam, but is sweet and girly like Carly. Cam Friendship Gallery ICarly gang.jpg|fanart by sykoeent Fanart by lizalot.jpg|fanart by lizalot Sam Carly Groovy Smootie.jpg 69926 1402968189.jpg Blowing.png Cam.jpg Cam.png Cam2.jpg Pageant.jpg Icarly-8.jpg Cam 2.jpg Random Cam 2.jpg Random Cam.jpg random Cam 3.jpg|iCarly bit. iCarly awards.jpg 2959850567 42fc320256.jpg Ira6.jpg|Carly and Sam hug when David Archueleta wins. 002xysbx.jpeg Cam iDon't Want to Fight.jpg Carly iDont Want To Fight.jpg Sam iDont Want to Fight.jpg|Sam presents Carly with Cuttlefish tickets. iDont Want To Fight.jpg 004d876g.jpeg|Sam and Carly make fun of Griffin. Dingo14.jpg|Carly and Sam do robot arms together. Carly n Sam.jpg import_000537.jpg|Carly and Sam dressed as Space Cheerleaders in iGo to Japan. import_000543.jpg import_000354.jpg|Carly and Sam at the 2009 Kid's Choice Awards. import_000336.jpg|No cowgirl in footie pajamas should have dirty teeth! pokeeeeeee.jpg huggg.jpg carlyandsam.PNG File:Jvfhvuo.jpg File:CarlyShaySamanthaSamPuckett.jpg File:0097ghjklhjklf_p085_vu4m4r855b.jpg Screen shot 2010-09-18 at 7.28.30 PM.png Screen shot 2010-09-18 at 7.23.34 PM.png Seattle Girls.jpg Carly in foty pj's.jpg|Footie pajamas ROCK! Sam talking her mother.jpg|Sam just told Carly that she likes ham better than she likes her own mom! Carly laughs. e.jpg Goodtimesroll.jpg Carly-and-Sam-icarly-5379074-445-342.jpg|link=Cam Friendship Category:Relationship Moments Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Quotes